Fifty Shades of Red
by nic73
Summary: Apparently there are over 280 shades of red but I'm not doing th em all. This set of drabbles will be around the shades of red. I will use the name, the meaning or the letters of the shade. I hope you enjoy. They will be about anything and everything concerning Jane, Lisbon and Red John.
1. Amaranth

Amaranth - An imaginary flower that never fades

The door closes softly behind him as he exits the facility. He was almost broken beyond repair but vengeance has put him back together.

It was a bloodbath, caused by the monster to save him. For hours he smelt the blood, trapped, reliving the feel of his touch and his words.

He thought he'd killed him but it was just a trick.

6 month's he spent in solitude, denying himself, his work, his couch, her.

Months spent whittling the list. Only seven names away. He's toying with his mind, telling him he knows. taunting, threatening, killing.

Red John is mine!


	2. Chandy apple red

**Thank you to mossib and Jane51doe for their reviews and for those who are following. You're support of this new adventure . It's appreciated and needed. Love hearing from you.**

Lisbon steps out of the elevator. She likes to arrive early while the place is quiet, it eases herself into the day. Often it starts early with a crime scene and a dead body. Mornings is not her best time of day, so a quiet start suits her best.

She enters her office, puts away her purse and boots up the computer before heading for the kitchen to make some coffee. The steaming cup in her hand she returns to her office, where sitting on her desk is an apple. She smiles, Quiet starts to the day are definitely best.


	3. Mahogony

At this time of year Lisbon keeps an especially close eye on Jane. Usually the saying that 'Time is a great healer' is proven right. For her time has lessened the intense pain and loneliness that she felt at the loss of her Mother. Sometimes the day can pass without her thinking about it.

But not Jane. Each year that passes without catching Red John makes each anniversary harder than the last.

Today he's ignoring the crime scene and is gently stroking the mahogany wood of the grand piano he found in another room, alone in his thoughts and misery.


	4. Blood

The opening of the door is driven by many things.

It couldn't be true!

I had to know

Maybe they could still be alive

It's someone's cruel joke

Red John is lying.

It couldn't be true!

No!No! it is true!

They're dead

They're gone

They're eyes...

No response to my touch

No warm air on my cheek

No arms wrap around me.

Red!

Red wall

Red sheets

Red pajamas

Red skin

Red suit.

Red tears

Wet fingers in my hand

Wet hair buried in my face

Wet lips to say good-bye

Too quiet

Too still

It can't be true...


	5. Turkey red

**Thank you for your reviews, it's lovely to hear from you and find out your thoughts about my drabbles.**

Lisbon is wary of animals not under control. Animals in the wild, where you can't anticipate what they're going to do or how they'll react. There are animals kept by humans she's happy to stay away from. Which is why she isn't pleased to be following Jane in to a pen of turkeys because he's certain there is something in there that will break the case. She stands there, unable to move, turkeys surrounding her, leaving Jane alone to search the place. He shouts and holds up the missing necklace, he's beaming. She smiles at her uncontrollable and unpredictable consultant.


	6. Scarlet

Jane comes in to Lisbon's eye line and she's unsuccessful in stifling a giggle.

"What are you wearing Jane?"

"Just the usual three-piece suit."

"I can see it's a suit but it's definitely not usual."

"My other suits were looking old after wearing them every day, I felt it was time for new, and my tailor asked me to try a new cloth."

"The colour's very nice"

"Thank you"

She pities the agent who annoys her today, because she's not being seen dead with Jane. She bursts out laughing at hearing Rigsby say:

"Jane Whose your tailor? Scarlett O'Hara?"


	7. Lava

Lisbon knows he's a disaster waiting to happen and there's every chance she will be right there along with him. when the tornado hits, the earthquake shakes or the volcano erupts. She booked her place the moment she accepted him on her team.  
That's not exactly true she could have kept him at arms length, kept it professional. Accepted his brilliant insights, and gone home at night. shutting her door to his manipulation, his chaos, his pain.

Announced by the sound of gun shot. The eruption of bullets tearing through cloth, skin, and organs. Lava of blood, tears, and destruction!


	8. Strawberry

Jane soaks up the warmth of the sun. His face turned upwards, eyes closed. Lisbon smiles, it's like he's using the sun to energize himself. It's been a hard week. More torment from Red John has seen him having less sleep than usual. The telltale signs of guilt and grief written on his grey features ,dulling his eyes. Now his blonde curls shine, his skin is golden. He senses her near and turns to look at her. His green eyes sparkle and he gives her a beaming smile.

"Lisbon would you like one?"

She bites into a sun drenched strawberry


	9. Upsdell Red

**Author's notes: I set myself a little challenge with this one. The first letters of each sentence make up the shade of Red. There are ten lines and each one is ten words long and split between the two. I wasn't allowed to think too long before writing the first word. It was fun. Hope you like the result.**

**U**p until this moment she thought she knew him well.  
**P**erhaps over time this moment will fade in her memory.  
**S**ometimes she hates herself for all the things she's done.  
**D**oes everything have to be about him all the time.  
**E**ventually it had to come to ahead. She's always known.

**L**eaving has been the second hardest thing he's ever done.  
**L**etting her think he doesn't care anymore is the third.  
**R**ed John's promised he won't hurt her if he comes.  
**E**ven if she never forgives him, he'll pay that price.  
**D**eath may be in their future, better him than her.


	10. Rust

He hadn't expected this to happen, He should be dead or in prison. He's never given it a moments thought or consideration. Never allowing himself to hope, to dream. He's lived on anger, hate and revenge. They have fueled his movements every day. Given him the strength to wade through his grief and aching loss. Now they are gone, expunged by a knife and seeping blood - a righteous kill. Now all he finds is an empty shell, all other feelings locked away behind a door now stiff and rusty. He's unable to open it, he doesn't know how. But someone does.


	11. Fire Engine Red

Jane wakes coughing. He's disoriented, suddenly reality hits him like a bolt of lightning. He's in his home, his bedroom, smoke is filling up his room and flames are licking at the doors. He rushes to the window and pulls with all his might, but, it won't open. He turns around for something to throw at it and there is Angela. She's beckoning him, he stands transfixed, not believing his eyes, the smoke and heat forgotten. He moves and grabs her hand, it feels like nothing. He's flying, above and away, peaceful.

He wakes, in his attic, tired, still hunting.


	12. Raspberry

**Authors notes: I hope you're all being patient with me. I should be able to update more often now. Shades of Red is turning out to be quite a challenge. I hope you like this one.**

His mouth salivating in anticipation, sometimes you really want a blueberry muffin.

"Sorry Sir, we only have raspberry."

Disappointment fills him, he leaves the store empty-handed.

Red John thinks he can kill him any moment he chooses, his confidence will be his downfall. As Red John toys with him, Jane's just waiting for his moment of revenge with his concealed weapon. Suddenly a shot rings out and Red John drops dead in front of him, not at his hand. His wounds tended, he looks down at the body. His family's killer is finally dead! He remembers the raspberry muffin.


	13. Mordant

**Author's notes: Thank you for all your lovely reviews and support.  
**

In Moby Dick Ahab dies in his pursuit for revenge. Jane never expected anything different and in fact he welcomed it. What he now understands is that revenge is not explosive it's corrosive and is not solid but liquid and moving.

But now it's too late. Someone he's come to care about has stood too close. She is being eaten up by his revenge. It was slow at first, her acceptance of his misbehaviour, then she became his defender and now his helper.

Now his revenge is consuming her, burning and fatal

"Teresa can't come to the phone right now."


	14. Venetian

He stares out the window as he sits waiting.. The slats of the venetian blinds giving a broken, piecemeal view of the world beyond. He takes it as a sign that perhaps he can face the world again, one piece at a time. The first piece consists of him getting through each day alone. No soft kiss awakening him . No small hand leading him to new adventures. Yes the first piece is coping with existing. He draws a deep breath. Maybe he can do this. He turns towards the door and Dr. Miller walks in with his release papers.


	15. Terra cotta

Jane stands up, looks around at the barren scenery. Nothing but sagebrush and baked earth. She should be home, not lying here in her blood, with cuts mutilating her body. He stamps his foot on the hard ground, it fights back sending a ripple up his body.

He's reeling from the phone call, his advantage is nothing. He sacrificed and risked so much and now everything is in danger..

He smashes his hands against the brick wall in frustration. It fight backs. The ripple reverberates up his arms to his shoulders, into his heart and sends him to his knees.


	16. Persian Red

**Time to have 'fun'with the colour again. Be warned very dark.**

**P**eople mulling around staring at the bloodied, mangled, cold body.

**E**ach one barely holding onto whatever is in their stomachs.

**R**ed is everywhere, so much blood, staining all it touches.

**S**omeone shouts for the room to clear, as she arrives.

**I**n seconds there is emptiness and silence and overbearing sympathy.

**A**s the woman walks with bravado towards the crime scene.

**N**othing' s prepared her for losing the battle for her consultant.

**R**eaching out she touches his face as tears blind her.

**E**very part of her longing to lay down beside him.

**D**espair breaks her heart apart, revenge puts it back together


	17. Violet-red

Lisbon has come to investigate some muffled sounds coming from the victims bedroom. Jane is laying on his tummy, his face pressed up against the bed.

"What are you doing Jane?"

"Shhh"

Jane waves her down on to the floor.

"No."

Jane turns his head towards her.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite."

Lisbon rolls her eyes and lays down on the floor. She can feel Jane's hair touching her head.

"What Jane?"

And then she sees the wide dark blue eyes shining in the dark, reddened with crying.

"Say hello to Violet, Lisbon, Marianne Perez' daughter.


	18. Sinopia

_...using a small, pointed brush and ochre pigments "as thin as water" and without tempera, he painted in the figures in light shades. Then he used sinopia, also without tempera, to mark out the noses, the eyes, the hair, and the accents and outlines of all the figures in their correct proportions._

There's silence in the car, no one has said a word as they race towards Lisbon's last known location. Cho looks anxiously at Jane. Jane is staring out the window, keeping his face and his feelings away from the team, but his leg is bouncing up and down at speed, betraying him.

Jane is refusing to think or feel anything. His mind unable to cope with the thoughts and visions that were racing through his head.

They're here! He's out the car running, past the cops and the ambulance. He's inside, She's there, She's alive. But her face...her face.

**Authors notes: I want to thank everyone who takes the time to review. They are all welcomed and loved.**


End file.
